Conventional solutions for implementing a zoom feature in a video system use extra hardware in addition to the hardware needed to generate and process the video. The extra hardware is dedicated to implementing the zoom. Implementing extra hardware adds to the overall cost of a system. Also, conventional zooms are typically available for playback only (i.e., not available on echo during record). Conventional zoom features do not provide a high quality zoom (i.e., with a minimum of artifacts), particularly when implemented in interlaced video.
It would be desirable to implement a zoom feature that minimizes artifacts and may be implemented by incorporating existing hardware.